El microondas
by Sugu
Summary: América decide recompensar al británico con una taza de té negro, después de que Inglaterra le ayudara a organizar gran parte de su papeleo. Al estadounidense le cuesta reactivarse con la llegada del frío, del mismo modo que le cuesta preparar un té en condiciones. [UsUk] *LEER NOTAS DE AUTOR, POR FAVOR*
1. Versión editada

**¡LEER NOTAS DE AUTOR PREVIAMENTE A LA LECTURA!**

 **Bien. Este one-shot es algo peculiar. ¿Razones? Medio mundo, o aquellos que simplemente no tienen dos dedos de frente, comenten atentados contra la lengua, argumentando una "supuesta igualdad de género" en el campo lingüístico. La idea de protestar en contra de dicho atentado (y no sólo para la lengua, sino también para los ojos y la razón humana), la he tomado prestada de una maravillosa autora, quien me dedicó un fic por mi cumpleaños. Hablo de Nemu Black Parade. Os recomiendo pasar por su perfil, e ir con paquetes de clinex.**

 **A lo que iba. Sumándome a la intención de Nemu, os traigo este one-shot. Ya que ella creó un mar de equis, yo aprovecho para crear un mar de ées.**

 **Para vuestra fortuna, o desgracia, no sé, he mantenido algunas palabras tal y como son. Todo ha resultado muy... ¿aleatorio? ¿Dadaísta? Algunos verbos no han sufrido cambios, y por nada del mundo, he trastocado los nombres de los personajes. Los nenes no se merecen eso. Qué sacrilegio...**

 **¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

Le verane dejó pase al otoñe. Con elle, les camisetes de mangue corte, les tirantes y les shorts habían sido sustituides por les camisetes de cuelle largue, les sudaderes, les abrigues, e incluse les botes, les guantes y les bufandes. Le cambie de temperature llevó consigue une cambie en el armarie. Sin embargue, hubo algue que se mantuvo intacte.

Dabe igual le époque del añe. Le trabaje era constante, durante díes, meses, e incluse añes. Aunque les hojes de diverses matices ocres y rojizes indicaben le comience del otoñe, les naciones aún debíen dedicar se tiempe libre en aquelle tediose labor.

Y hablande de trabaje…

Inglaterra se ofreció a ayuder a América.

Per le generel, le continente americane se paralice en cuante se experimente une bajade de temperatures. Literelmente. Asé pues, el británique decidié apeyer a se compañere en se quehacer de ordener tode el papelee que teníe acumulade. Per extrañe que pareciere, ne le reprendié per pestponer se prencipel funcién come representente de une paíse que ere.

Intuíe que le norteamericane sufríe de algune que otre dificultade pere poder reactiverse tres ese pase del verane al coloride otoñe. Le dabe le sensacióne de que ses ciudadanes ne se aventuraban a abandoner sus cases cuande el fríe llamabe a ses puertes.

Le rubie, con une pesade suspire, dejó une pile de documentes sobre el escritorie del mener. Pare organicer aquelle, el inglése habíe tenide que echer une oje previemente a les temes a trater, les cueles, al menes algunes de elles, requeríen cierte intervencióne pare nade grate.

Se encogié algue de hombres. Ese ere el deber con le que teníen que enfrenterse díe sé y díe también.

Le idee que más le asaltó a le cabece, fue le pregunte del per qué se prestó come ayudante. ¿Acase América ne reclamó en se día le independencie? ¡Pues que se les apañare él solite! Inglaterra ne era quién come pare hacer le trabaje de otres.

Le únique partide que podíe saquer, ere el heche de comperter parte de se tiempe con le de ojes azules, quien le tratebe con cierte afecte, cariñe. Se imaginó que ere con tel de hacerle le pelote.

Fretándese une brace, se encaminé hacia le cocine. Le sel ya se habíe ocultade tres le horizonte, y con le neche que se cernié sebre le ciudade, les temperatures descendieren. Le embiente que se respirabe dentre del hoguer del estadounidense ere gélide.

—Oi, Alfred, terminé con…

Nunque terminó le frese. Tardó unes escases segundes, mes se percaté de que le norteamericane se hallebe trasteende en le cocine. Le mener abríe y cerrebe estenterías, con rapedez, mientres maldecíe per le baje. Se estabe en le busque y capture de fuere le que fuese que tuviere en mente, sen dude algune ne le encontrabe.

—Er… Alfred, ¿qué estés buscande?

—Le azucarere. Ne sé dénde le he metide —respondié le susodiche con sencellez, y die per concluide tel búsquede, rendiéndese—. Me de que ha desaparecide.

—Ye. Segure —dije el mayer, rodande les ojes—. ¿Se puede saber pare qué demonies le queríes?

—Pare echer une per de cucheredites al té. _Calm down_ —agregó, moviende une mane—. Ne es neceserie que pierdes le cabece. Sóle ere azúcare. Azúcare del que ne podrés disfrutare.

Le británique enarqué une ceje, confuse.

—Estey tranquile. ¿Qué decíes de une té? ¿Desde cuánde haces tú té? –inquirié, olvidéndose del asunte del azucarere perdide.

—Desde que te ofreces cuel buene caballere a ayuderme. Per le papelee, _y'know_ –gesticuló, con les labies curvades en une sonrise burlone. Alargó une brace pare alcancer le tace que reposabe sebre le encimere—. Come recompense, te preperé une té negre.

Ne supe se senterse halagade, agradecide. Hube une breve silencie.

—¿A qué estés jugande, idiote? Hay une cámare oculte, ¿verded? —farfulló, frunciende une poque le ceño. Ne habíe tensióne, sóle… une ambiente algue enrarecide.

Le americane se aproximé al mayer, a quien le ofrecié le tece. Instentes después, depositó une dulce bese sebre ses dorades mechenes. Bese al que le acompañé une segunde, este vez en le frente.

—¿Acase ne puede disfruter de tenerte a me lade? ¿Quieres que pere?

—Ne es necesarie. Ne esté mel —admitié, y se llevé le tece a les labies, aunque antes de der le primere sorbe, añadió—: Sen embargue hay otres formes de compenserme. Y le sabes.

América entrecerré les ojes, hasta que éstes se convirtieren en une fine línee de coler azule.

—Eres une maldite pervertide. Haces honer a te títule.

—Oh, gracies. Tel vez —murmuró, dande une pare de toquecites con se dedo éndice a le tece de porcelane. Permanecié ensemismade, contemplande le oscure contenide de le misme.

—Qué… ¿qué sueede, Arthur?

Le aludide sacudié le cabece, con le ceñe fruncide.

—¿De verded que ne le has echade nade?

—¿Eh…? —le norteamericane clavé se mirade zafire en le esmeralde contrarie—. Clare que sé. Le he echade flibanserine.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —alcé entences le voce le británique, y, con le mane disponeble, tomó le cuelle de le sudadere de él—. Cóme tienes le descare de drogarme con une estemulente…

América cerró les dedes entorne le mane ajene, y acortó le distancie restente entre ambes rostres. Une sonore carcajade escapó de entre ses labies.

— _I was joking_ —diche este, reunié le seficiente valer come pare depositer une nueve aunque corte bese sobre le punte de le nariz del inglése—. Ne te ibe a droguer con ningúne medicamente pare mujeres premenopáusiques.

—Encime pare mujeres premenopáusiques —bufé le rubie—. ¿Me tomes per vieje?

— _Ne, old man, ne_ —respondié, haciende case omise al insulte que instentes después, empleó Inglaterra—. Pere… ¿qué le sucede a tu té?

Le mayer cedié al aguerre, y volvié a der une segunde sorbe, con le únique diferencie de que éste, fue més largue que le anteriore. Se pasé le lengue per le palader, en une intente de encontrerle le punte a aquelle sabore, le cuale le encontrabe demasiade escase pare se guste, e incluse nule.

—Dime, Alfred. ¿Cóme has preparade le té?

—En le microondes.

Y aquelle respueste sencille, compueste de tan sóle tres palabres, produjo que le corazoncite del inglése se convulsionare. Le rubio se llevé une mano al peche, donde ses dedes se aferraren al jersey, en une intente de amortiguer le doler que le quemabe per dentre. Se rostre se contrajo en une mueque de horrer.

Le tece fue prese de le graveded, pues le británique se olvidé de sujetarle. Cayó al suele, provocande une sordo sonide a loe oídos de ambes. América, se sobreselté, y dio une respingue hacie atrés pare eviter que les pieces de porcelane le alcanzaren y así herirle. Se contenide empapé les clares azulejes de le cocine, y alcancé a salpiquer les pentelones y les zapates del mayer.

—Arthur… qué… ¿qué ocurre? —gesticulé le estadounidense en apenes une murmulle, entre confuse y asustade.

Ne hube respueste.

Le europee, aún con le horrer pintade en le rostre, permitié que ses rodilles se flexionesen. Éstes, se reunieren al lade de le pebre tece que se habíe heche añique, al iguale que se corazone. Le de mirade azul se aproximé, y se acuclillé, care a care con se compañere.

— _Hey, Arthur… are you okay?_

E formulade aquelle pregunte, le susodiche se precipité de breces contre le norteamericane, quien llegó a tiempe pare sujeterle y evitare que se golpeare contre se hombro. Alarmade, le aupó pare, posteriormente, cargare con él en braces. Le llevó al sofé, prepercionándole une descanse segure.

—Sé que hacer té ne es le míe, le reconozque —comenzó a articuler el mener, caminande de une lade a otre del salone—. ¿Pero ten male estabe? _Dude,_ ne le creo. ¡Así que deja de hacer tante teatre! —histérique, se situé frente al rubie. Con ambes manes, le tomó de les mejilles, y estiró de elles. Creó diverses gestes con tel de quiter hierre al asunte y de este mode, entretenerse, a se forme desde luegue, con Inglaterra—. Alfred, ¿deberíes preocuparte per Arthur? —se cuestioné a sé mismo América—. _"Oh, dear,_ clare que ne _"_ —imitó le voce de se compañere, mientres aplastabe les mofletes de elle.

Le silencie reinó en le embiente. Los segundes transcurrieren de forme lente y pesade, se hicieren eternes. Une gote de suder fríe resbaló per le sien del mener.

—Creo que estoy jodide.

Une lástime que ne fuere consciente de haste qué punte, así ere.

* * *

 **Qué afrancesado suena todo... qué guay. No, en realidad no.**

 **Todo esto me recordó a una situación muy... curiosa que viví un día en clase: "Para evitar caer en un lenguaje machista, hay que innovar el idioma, aunque eso suponga la creación de una nueva gramática".**

 **¿Y a esto lo llaman progreso? Progreso es cambiar el chip, y concienciarse de que en el masculino, también va incorporado el género neutro. Aquel que propone una idea de crear una nueva gramática, sólo muestra la maravillosa faceta de la hipocresía y la decadencia.**

 **El fic original se subirá dentro de un par de días.**


	2. Versión original

**¿Aguardando para leer algo decente para el ojo y la razón humana? Aviso de antemano que soy de esas personas que, no importa cuánto revise un fic, siempre se cuela algún error o desaguisado. Aunque a diferencia de otras personas, no me sucede a propósito.**

 **Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

El verano dejó paso al otoño. Con él, las camisetas de manga corta, los tirantes y los shorts habían sido sustituidos por las camisetas de cuello largo, las sudaderas, los abrigos, e incluso las botas, los guantes y las bufandas. El cambio de temperatura llevó consigo un cambio en el armario. Sin embargo, hubo algo que se mantuvo intacto.

Daba igual la época del año. El trabajo era constante, durante días, meses, e incluso años. Aunque las hojas de diversos matices ocres y rojizos indicaban el comienzo del otoño, las naciones aún debían dedicar su tiempo libre en aquella tediosa labor.

Y hablando de trabajo…

Inglaterra se ofreció a ayudar a América.

Por lo general, el continente americano se paraliza en cuanto se experimenta una bajada de temperaturas. Literalmente. Así pues, el británico decidió apoyar a su compañero en su quehacer de ordenar todo el papeleo que tenía acumulado. Por extraño que pareciera, no le reprendió por postponer su principal función como representante de un país que era.

Intuía que el norteamericano sufría de alguna que otra dificultad para poder reactivarse tras ese paso del verano al colorido otoño. Le daba la sensación de que sus ciudadanos no se aventuraban a abandonar sus casas cuando el frío llamaba a sus puertas.

El rubio, con un pesado suspiro, dejó una pila de documentos sobre el escritorio del menor. Para organizar aquello, el inglés había tenido que echar un ojo previamente a los temas a tratar, los cuales, al menos algunos de ellos, requerían cierta intervención para nada grata.

Se encogió algo de hombros. Ese era el deber con el que tenían que enfrentarse día sí y día también.

La idea que más le asaltó a la cabeza, fue la pregunta del por qué se prestó como ayudante. ¿Acaso América no reclamó en su día la independencia? ¡Pues que se las apañara él solito! Inglaterra no era quién como para hacer el trabajo de otros.

El único partido que podía sacar, era el hecho de compartir parte de su tiempo con el de ojos azules, quien le trataba con cierto afecto, cariño. Se imaginó que era con tal de hacerle la pelota.

Frotándose un brazo, se encaminó hacia la cocina. El sol ya se había ocultado tras el horizonte, y con la noche que se cernió sobre la ciudad, las temperaturas descendieron. El ambiente que se respiraba dentro del hogar del estadounidense era gélido.

—Oi, Alfred, terminé con…

Nunca terminó la frase. Tardó unos escasos segundos, mas se percató de que el norteamericano se hallaba trasteando en la cocina. El menor abría y cerraba estanterías, con rapidez, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Si estaba en la busca y captura de fuera lo que fuese que tuviera en mente, sin duda alguna no lo encontraba.

—Er… Alfred, ¿qué estás buscando?

—El azucarero. No sé dónde lo he metido —respondió el susodicho con sencillez, y dio por concluida tal búsqueda, rindiéndose—. Me da que ha desaparecido.

—Ya. Seguro —dijo el mayor, rodando los ojos—. ¿Se puede saber para qué demonios lo querías?

—Para echar un par de cucharaditas al té. _Calm down_ —agregó, moviendo una mano—. No es necesario que pierdas la cabeza. Sólo era azúcar. Azúcar del que no podrás disfrutar.

El británico enarcó una ceja, confuso.

—Estoy tranquilo. ¿Qué decías de un té? ¿Desde cuándo haces tú té? –inquirió, olvidándose del asunto del azucarero perdido.

—Desde que te ofreces cual buen caballero a ayudarme. Por el papeleo, _y'know_ –gesticuló, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa burlona. Alargó un brazo para alcanzar la taza que reposaba sobre la encimera—. Como recompensa, te preparé un té negro.

No supo si sentirse halagado, agradecido. Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿A qué estás jugando, idiota? Hay una cámara oculta, ¿verdad? —farfulló, frunciendo un poco el ceño. No había tensión, sólo… un ambiente algo enrarecido.

El americano se aproximó al mayor, a quien le ofreció la taza. Instantes después, depositó un dulce beso sobre sus dorados mechones. Beso al que le acompañó un segundo, esta vez en la frente.

—¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar de tenerte a mi lado? ¿Quieres que pare?

—No es necesario. No está mal —admitió, y se llevó la taza a los labios, aunque antes de dar el primer sorbo, añadió—: Sin embargo hay otras formas de compensarme. Y lo sabes.

América entrecerró los ojos, hasta que éstos se convirtieron en una fina línea de color azul.

—Eres un maldito pervertido. Haces honor a tu título.

—Oh, gracias. Tal vez —murmuró, dando un par de toquecitos con su dedo índice a la taza de porcelana. Permaneció ensimismado, contemplando el oscuro contenido de la misma.

—Qué… ¿qué sucede, Arthur?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad que no le has echado nada?

—¿Eh…? —el norteamericano clavó su mirada zafiro en la esmeralda contraria—. Claro que sí. Le he echado flibanserina.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —alzó entonces la voz el británico, y, con la mano disponible, tomó el cuello de la sudadera de él—. Cómo tienes el descaro de drogarme con un estimulante…

América cerró los dedos entorno la mano ajena, y acortó la distancia restante entre ambos rostros. Una sonora carcajada escapó de entre sus labios.

— _I was joking_ —dicho esto, reunió el suficiente valor como para depositar un nuevo aunque corto beso sobre la punta de la nariz del inglés—. No te iba a drogar con ningún medicamento para mujeres premenopáusicas.

—Encima para mujeres premenopáusicas —bufó el rubio—. ¿Me tomas por viejo?

— _No, old man, no_ —respondió, haciendo caso omiso al insulto que instantes después, empleó Inglaterra—. Pero… ¿qué le sucede a tu té?

El mayor cedió al agarre, y volvió a dar un segundo sorbo, con la única diferencia de que éste, fue más largo que el anterior. Se pasó la lengua por el paladar, en un intento de encontrarle el punto a aquel sabor, el cual lo encontraba demasiado escaso para su gusto, e incluso nulo.

—Dime, Alfred. ¿Cómo has preparado el té?

—En el microondas.

Y aquella respuesta sencilla, compuesta de tan sólo tres palabras, produjo que el corazoncito del inglés se convulsionara. El rubio se llevó una mano al pecho, donde sus dedos se aferraron al jersey, en un intento de amortiguar el dolor que le quemaba por dentro. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror.

La taza fue presa de la gravedad, pues el británico se olvidó de sujetarla. Cayó al suelo, provocando un sordo sonido a los oídos de ambos. América, se sobresaltó, y dio un respingo hacia atrás para evitar que las piezas de porcelana le alcanzaran y así herirle. Su contenido empapó los claros azulejos de la cocina, y alcanzó a salpicar los pantalones y los zapatos del mayor.

—Arthur… qué… ¿qué ocurre? —gesticuló el estadounidense en apenas un murmullo, entre confuso y asustado.

No hubo respuesta.

El europeo, aún con el horror pintado en el rostro, permitió que sus rodillas se flexionasen. Éstas, se reunieron al lado de la pobre taza que se había hecho añicos, al igual que su corazón. El de mirada azul se aproximó, y se acuclilló, cara a cara con su compañero.

— _Hey, Arthur… are you okay?_

Y formulada aquella pregunta, el susodicho se precipitó de bruces contra el norteamericano, quien llegó a tiempo para sujetarle y evitar que se golpeara contra su hombro. Alarmado, le aupó para, posteriormente, cargar con él en brazos. Le llevó al sofá, proporcionándole un descanso seguro.

—Sé que hacer té no es lo mío, lo reconozco —comenzó a articular el menor, caminando de un lado a otro del salón—. ¿Pero tan malo estaba? _Dude_ , no lo creo. ¡Así que deja de hacer tanto teatro! —histérico, se situó frente al rubio. Con ambas manos, le tomó de las mejillas, y estiró de ellas. Creó diversos gestos con tal de quitar hierro al asunto y de este modo, entretenerse, a su forma desde luego, con Inglaterra—. Alfred, ¿deberías preocuparte por Arthur? —se cuestionó a sí mismo América—. _"Oh, dear,_ claro que no" —imitó la voz de su compañero, mientras aplastaba los mofletes de él.

El silencio reinó en el ambiente. Los segundos transcurrieron de forma lenta y pesada, se hicieron eternos. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la sien del menor.

—Creo que estoy jodido.

Una lástima que no fuera consciente de hasta qué punto, así era.

* * *

 **Y una vez más, hemos llegado al final.**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
